1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for detecting clock and more particularly, to a clock detecting circuit for detecting whether the clock signal works normally.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a conventional system with a shared clock source. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional system 100 with a shared clock source includes devices 102, 104, 106, and 108 all coupled to a clock source 110. Accordingly, the clock source 110 simultaneously provides clock signals required by the devices 102, 104, 106, and 108 to enable normal operation. However, in the case when the devices 102, 104, 106, and 108 are unable to receive the clock signals from the clock source 110, the devices can not operate normally, can only use their own clock frequency, and are unable to communicate with other devices.